doujinsfandomcom-20200215-history
7 Steps to Take to Conceal Porn on Your Phone or Computer
(Header from Hataraku Maou-sama!) We all have questionable things on our phones. When we get a moment alone, we like to enjoy things in our own way. However, we have to be careful not to let anyone see it. What sort of nightmares might one have about showing a parent a cool picture they took, and said parent starts swiping? Even more, what about your computer itself? There have been more than a few times my own mother asked to borrow my computer and I was worried my browser history would betray me. To prevent such incidents, we've compiled a list of steps to take to prevent such incidents. Step 1: Innocent Folder This is for the computer-users. Make a folder that has an innocent-sounding name and leave all of your porn in there. However, make it a boring name whose topic no one but you would be interested in. If it's a school-sounding name, parents would be interested in how you're doing. However, if it's something like D&D or coding lessons, and your parents don't exactly get that, then by all means, spend time in the Curse of the Red Dragon folder. Step 2: Organize Photos To prevent parents from easily finding your porn on your phone, make sure your lewds are somewhere not easily found by a simple swipe or two. Get clever and make sure they're out of the way and someplace safe. Don't carelessly leave it around with porn already up on the screen. Also, keep the phone locked too to prevent ease of access and awkward situations. Step 3: Back-Up Browser A parent or other family member needs to quickly use your computer. There's no reasonable excuse to refuse them. However, they're willing to give you a couple of seconds to clear things off for them. What do you do? Bring up another browser you hardly use. Not IE though, that's too obvious. Step 4: Noise Prevention If you're looking at animated or video porn, use headphones or mute it. Sound travels, especially when there's no other noise to combat it. Unless there's a cool movie your family would enjoy that has lots of moaning and slapping sounds, it's clear to everyone that you're watching porn. Step 5: Close the Door I will admit to having made this mistake, and an older sibling caught me looking at porn. I was told it was 'pretty'. Keep your door closed, get paranoid that someone may be looking. Step 6: Sever Links In this day and age where computers and phones can link with one another, even override what someone is doing with something else, make sure you're not holding an unexpected showcase of your fetishes in another room. Make sure it's off before you get on. Step 7: Rewriting History It's an obvious move to clear your browser history before someone sees it. It's a good move, but not exactly pro. People can wonder why you frequently clear your history. What people won't wonder about is why you visit YouTube or Wikipedia so often. After clearing your history, quickly visit other, innocent sites like the aformentioned ones. Have it ready to go and just go to those sites really quickly, fill your history with nothing that would incriminate you or your character. Category:Doujins Blog